


Christmas Sweater

by ThePhoenix9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, werewolf reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenix9/pseuds/ThePhoenix9
Summary: Request: Hii (I don’t know if your requests are open so if they aren’t u can totally ignore all of this and sorry! )since Lena is my bby and I love her and want her to be happy on Christmas can you do a lena x witch reader (Harry Potter) where reader takes Lena to Hogwarts for Christmas and to the weasleys and lena thinks shes not getting anything but ms Weasley gives her the special Christmas sweater she makes (which everyone is wearing already) and Lena gets emotional and it’s all fluff or whatever





	Christmas Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.

“What do you mean you don’t understand the joys of Christmas,” you stammer. You had sent a letter to your friend Ron to ask if it would be okay that you bring a friend to Christmas at the Weasley’s. You figured Mrs. Weasley wouldn’t mind but you wanted to make sure before you told Lena that you would be spending Christmas in the Wizard World. Ron had thankfully gotten back to you his letter saying that it would be perfectly fine and that they wanted to meet the woman who had single handedly stolen your heart.

“Christmas for me was just not as fun as mosts,” she says filing some files away. “Growing up with the Luthors was the worst. Christmas with them was even worst.”

You grimace,” well I’m not a Luthor and we are definitely not spending Christmas here. So, pack your bags we’re going to go to my favorite place.”

“The beach,” she asks raising an eyebrow as she packs up her things.

“Urrm, no,” you say,” I mean thats my favorite place in your world but in my world my favorite place is Hogwarts.”

Lena smiles,” like the school from the Harry Potter books? So the Ravenclaw house does exist?”

You look at her dumbfounded,” yes? Did you think that I made that up the entire time we’ve been together?”

Lena tilts her head slightly before lifting up her bag. “Honestly I thought you were avoiding telling me about your life.”

You turn to her stunned as you walk down the hall to the elevator. “Why would I avoid telling you about my life? I mean yes I avoided a few parts of my life but I would never lie about learning magic. I can’t wait for you to meet my friends and most importantly the only other mother figure to ever enter my life besides the professors.”

The entire drive home you chat with her about your life at Hogwarts while answering her questions.

Lena packs a suitcase and you do the same before calling for your ride. The two of you head out to the carriage with the Thestral. You open the door for her taking her bag and shrinking it enough to put them in your pocket.

“So should I ask about the dead horses with wings that are pulling this carriage or,” she looks to you.

You smile as you step in and close the carriage door. You whistle twice and they takeoff. “They’re called Thestrals.” Your eyes darken and your smile fades when you realize what that means for Lena. You swallow hard before you speak again,” only people who have witnessed death can see them.”

Lena nods,” so I take it you’ve experienced death as well.”

“As a werewolf in my world its hard to not. My parents died fighting against the dark lord. They were a part of a smaller group that was at one point working with the Order of the Phoenix. The Order was created to go against the dark lord but most importantly to stop the cult he had formed. Anyways my parents were a part of the group that worked with the Order but they found out that a number of members had turned and were already giving the cult aka the Death Eaters information. My parents were the only ones who knew about a prophecy that included my friend Harry. They died right in front of my eyes keeping the secret of where Harry was staying. They refused to tell them where he was and refused to let them kill me because I was the only other person in the family who knew. They managed to put a protective spell on me so if they died I’d be teleported to my uncles home.” You breathe a sigh.

Lena places a hand on your knee since your sitting across from each other. “I’m sorry.”

You shrug. ”Its okay they died for a good cause and I couldn’t be prouder to be their kid,” you smile squeezing her hand. “Plus I know they’re proud of me, I managed to protect and fight along side my friends and Hogwarts family and I managed to find an amazing woman like you.”

You hear the wind change and sniff at the window. You smile,” we’re ten minutes away.”

Lena smiles sadly lost in thought as your eyes light up like an excited puppy.

You soon arrive and jump out the carriage holding out your hand to help Lena down. Ron is outside ready to greet you.

“Bloody hell Y/N you haven’t changed a bit,” Ron says running over to you and Lena. “Where are your bags.”

You dig in your pocket for the two suitcases that are now pocket tissue size. “I learned a neat trick while I was away.” The two of you hug before he looks to Lena who hasn’t moved far from the carriage. “This is my girlfriend Lena. She’s a muggle.” You look to Lena and smile,” Lena this is Ronald Weasley. Everyone calls him Ron for short. He’s my friend and he’s like a brother to me. Ron meet Lena Luthor CEO and scientist in the muggle world.”

Lena holds out her hand only to be pulled into a hug. You smile at the two before you hear a voice,” Ron what is taking you so long?”

Your grin widens as you turn your head and see the other boy you’ve come to know as your brother,” Harry! Lena this is the young man I was telling you about. Harry this is my girlfriend Lena Luthor,” your grin is almost too big for your face.

“Lena, its a pleasure,” Harry smiles holding his hand out. Lena shakes it with a smile. “Well if we’re done standing outside Mrs. Weasley would like to see you and Lena.”

You nod still holding out your hand, Lena takes it greatfully. The four of you head inside and are instantly greeted by the smell of food and new faces. Molly is setting up the kitchen table with the other ladies in the family.

You nod over to the tree and Ron nods. You smile as Molly turns to you.

“Y/N, I’m so happy you came it’s never Christmas without you,” Molly wraps you up in a hug and kisses your cheeks. “This must be your friend.”

“Girlfriend actually, Lena this is Molly Weasley or as I sometimes call her mum,” you look to Lena,” she’s the best. She’s also a hugger so.” As if on cue Molly wraps her in a hug.

“You two are adorable. Well there are presents for all of you under the tree now that everyone is here go on,” Molly shoo’s the ladies off to the tree.

Lena sits on the sofa unsure of what to do. You and the others open up your gifts pulling out the usual Weasley sweater you notice a present still under the tree and hand it to Lena.

“You must be mistaken, that could not possibly be for me,” Lena says.

“No, dear its for you everyone gets a gift,” Molly says as the others all put the sweaters on.

Lena opens the gift tentativly and pulls out a sweater. You smirk,” well would you look at that if the Luthor’s don’t accept you as family the Weasley’s definitely will.”

“Welcome to the family Lena,” George grins.

“Merry Christmas love,” you smile.


End file.
